


doctors' orders

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: A bunch of disjointed drabbles with Sakura and Anko.These are all taken from my RP blog and written for (and with) mita-rashi's Anko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spycaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/gifts).



> Uh. So. There's a huge lack of f/f in Naruto fandom and an even bigger lack of smut, so we took every opportunity we had to write it and fill the tags.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Some backstory: During med school, Sakura meets Anko, a foul-mouthed, blunt medical examiner for the local police force. Only, that foul-mouth seems to want more than Sakura thought of giving and she finds herself waking up to lax muscles, a satisfied body, and an emotionally-unavailable girlfriend.
> 
> Most of these drabbles are after they collectively pull Anko's head out her ass and fix the 'emotionally-unavailable' part. Also, they're short af. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ll write our characters having sex in a confined/small space

“Anko–” Her protest was cut off immediately, replaced with a moan as her girlfriend finally got her fingers underneath Sakura’s skirt. A knowing smirk graced the woman’s lips as she spread wetness, dipping her fingers in and out in a tease. 

Sakura’s hips pressed up, trying to get more before she was able to find her tongue again. “ _Anko_. We can’t do this here.”

They couldn’t. She still didn’t know how Anko found her – the woman never visited the campus. Usually, Sakura’s apartment or a well-worded text lead Sakura to Anko’s, but _never_ had the woman searched her out on campus.

Although, studying late into the night on a Friday for the third night in a row might do it.

Anko’s fingers finally thrust in and Sakura couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled the woman into a kiss, pressing up to her and still getting used to feeling the curves against her own. Sakura couldn’t get enough. Anko was _stunning_ , breasts that Sakura could only dream of, long lines down her flat stomach, and a flare of hips that carried the same attitude the woman did.

Too bad Anko only got her naked. Sakura would love to see her completely nude, feel the brush of skin against hers, but not now. Not when Anko used her distraction to push her against the wall, thumb massaging her clit while two fingers scissored inside and Sakura was trying _so hard_ not to cry out.

“Anko–”

Her protest was interrupted by Anko’s tongue and Sakura gave up. If she was going to use the library’s small study room to turn Sakura into a moaning, _sated_ mess, then that’s exactly what Anko was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: "it’s almost like you’re dating them."

A sigh blew out, one filled with aggravation and the echoes of arguments from the last few weeks. As someone who works in the medical field, someone who went through the schooling and exams and stressful semesters, one would think Anko understood Sakura’s study habits.

 _One would think_.

Instead, Sakura found herself dealing with a ridiculously possessive– fuck buddy? Couldn’t call her a girlfriend, Anko had disappeared for three weeks the last time Sakura let that word drop. Dropping her head in her hands, she carefully thought through what to say.

“My final is in two weeks,” she finally groaned out. “In two weeks, I will be done with this class and then done with the study group.” She shouldn’t– _she shouldn’t_ – “If you’re so jealous, why don’t you finally date me?”

Her wince was immediate. She didn’t know how this was going to backfire, but didn’t doubt one moment that it would. Maybe Anko’s next disappearance would let her study in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A number selecting a porn gif of one woman sitting between the legs of another woman, both of their hands between the first woman's legs.

_F– uck_.

Sakura could barely think, head tossed back and jaw slack as moan after moan spilled out over her tongue. Anko’s lips were at her ear, urging more and more in using filthy words in the way only she could. Never had Sakura had a partner that could get her wet so quickly with the things they would say, but Anko had perfected it.

Thighs were spread out in front of her, angling right at the mirror Anko had insisted remain in her bedroom. Fingers tweaked a pert nipple and Sakura hissed, low and sharp at the bite of pain that encouraged an even slicker slide for the pistoning fingers in her core. How easily this woman riled her, played her to so well until Sakura was writhing under her ministrations. Even then, she was gasping for air as Anko slowed the movement of her hand.

She begged, pleaded with the woman to let her finish. Her voice was loud in the room – louder than normal and would have been cause for concern had it not been in the middle of the day and her neighbors out at work. Anko’s name was a broken sob over and over as a thumb pressed over her clit and Sakura’s thighs quivered. A plea, a beg, a whine and it was answered by a pacifying coo in her ear.

“Not yet,” she heard and Sakura whimpered. How much longer was she going to withstand this? Dripping down her legs, stomach and thighs taut with tension as her orgasm was kept just out of reach, hips pressing up up _up_ in an effort for the right angle.

She knew Anko loved seeing her like this. That Sakura was so strong willed and ambitious, but turned to putty in her hands and _wanted_ the blissful torture that Anko offered. Her willingness to submit and allow Anko free reign over her body, manipulating as she saw fit. 

Sakura loved it too, loved the build and frustration, the ache in her body as she was continuously denied release over and over, and the overwhelming satisfaction that came when Anko finally allowed her to spiral. She loved how after, Anko’s hand would drift softly through pink hair and awe-filled kisses would be pressed along Sakura’s quivering shoulders at the sight before her. It was beautiful in a way, telling of the bond and trust they finally garnered. 

Sakura was boneless for long moments when Anko finally took pity, igniting nerves and watching as her back bowed and toes curled and a sharp hitch of breath signaled the overwhelming sweep of pleasure. She felt when Anko slowly removed her fingers after the last of her pulses, trailing the slick along her thighs and through the patch of pink hair. Anko kissed her neck, her shoulder, her cheek and whispered a very soft _good girl_ that almost succeeded in drawing a rise again.

She curled close when they were finally in bed and Sakura was grateful that Anko allowed her to drift off for a short nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: "Admit it, you've been compromised!" Yes, she's yelling. And that is her fist on the table, knocking over some of their precious Risk pieces. "Russia has you by the balls and you're going to give me up to save your own ass." After the rage settles, Anko might be proud of Sakura for this move. Maybe. But the betrayal is deep, and she should have known better than to trust a _woman_ in war.

She knew this was a bad idea.

From the moment she saw the game chosen, Sakura knew this was going to end in disaster. They were both too competitive, willing to do too many things to secure a win for it not to end in a fight. A better woman would have conceded, allowed Anko to right to win because her temper tantrum was going to be _spectacular_.

Sakura was not a better woman.

And so, with a grim set to her shoulders, a fierce look in her eyes, and her lips set in a smirk made solely of spite and victory, Sakura threw her girlfriend’s chances of victory away with a single move and quickly kept her own ass in the game.

She’d forgive her. Maybe. _Eventually_. It was a _game_. Anko knew Sakura had to do it. _She even_ _said so_. Still. Sakura would probably feel this anger later. In their bed. And probably around her ass – Anko really liked turning that skin pink when she was in a punishing mood.

“I’m sorry, Anko,” oh it was going to be _sweet_ victory to win this one, “but you’d have done the exact same thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’ll write my/your character being tied up by your/my character sexually.

Standing at the foot of the bed, a smug smile flit over Sakura’s lips at the sight in front of her. Not often did she get the upper hand in anything and especially not in the bedroom. 

But she did. And there she was, staring at a _beautifully_ naked Anko restrained in the very same harness system she so loved to put Sakura in. 

The toy in her hand went on the mattress. Sakura wasn’t ready to use it just yet, not when she had the freedom to explore her girlfriend’s body. Part of her didn’t know how she got her to agree and part of her didn’t care. Hands went on either side of her calves as Sakura leaned down to ghost her lips up the smooth skin. 

Anko had shaved for her that morning and Sakura would have been an idiot not to take advantage. 

“You are beautiful,” came a low murmur ghosting up scarred skin as she continued working her way up those legs. Her tongue stole out to taste the crease of a hip as she finally climbed onto the bed, knees caressing the tender skin of ankles as she placed open mouth kisses up the flat of Anko’s stomach.

Sakura would be lying to claim her ministrations to Anko’s breasts were anything but worship.

Oh how she laved love over them, nipping at curves along the underside, flattening her tongue as she bypassed puckered peaks in a tease. Nuzzling between them before sucking a harsh mark on one side. When she was satisfied that her bruise would last a long while, she forced herself to continue up Anko’s sternum to the long line of her neck.

The woman’s gasp when her fingers slid between soaked lips brought a dark chuckle from her throat. “Already excited, are we?” Fingertips played in that slickness, testing around that tempting entrance before spreading around and up to her clit. Hips jerked at the very faint ghosting over sensitive nerves and Sakura didn’t resist tasting Anko’s moan directly from her tongue.

Her journey back down Anko’s body took a different route. Lips wasted no time latching over sensitive nipples, sucking and pulling and gently testing them with her teeth, so very determined to draw out the reactions Anko so often pulled from her. Down the flat stomach, the thin skin over hip bones until Sakura couldn’t resist anymore.

Her tongue found Anko’s clit first, flattening along the bud and undulating in a tease. Sucking it into her mouth while her fingers _finally_ sank in to be squeezed by slick muscles. In and out in lazy thrusts before she added her tongue, sparkling emerald eyes looking up to meet her lover’s lustful gaze. 

Over and over she went, in and out with fingers and tongue while her other hand reached up to caress one of Anko’s breasts. The build came slowly and yet was exactly what Sakura wanted – watching the proof of arousal flush over cheeks, down the plane of her sternum, and shown in the jerking of hips. 

When Anko’s orgasm finally crested over, evident in spasming muscles, an arching back, and a breathtakingly beautiful moan, Sakura settled in for a long night.

She wanted two more on her tongue before she reached for the toy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: Scary, right? Tied to a person you might not even know.

Those were not the words she expected to hear out of her girlfriend. Maybe in the beginning, sure, but this wasn’t their first time around. It wasn’t their first fight, their first moment, their first… _anything_. Sakura had seen more than a few sides of Anko before all of this, but what Anko said and what Sakura knew didn’t match.

“Is that what you think?” she asked, not unkindly. Looking at her, really looking at her to see the depth beneath the flippant response, the fear lurking under there. Vulnerable, she somehow knew. And Anko hated being vulnerable. 

“I don’t know that I would call it scary.” Sakura kept that same tone, calm and even as she focused on the woman in front of her. “You can spend your entire life learning someone and not know a single thing, while you can know a person inside and out within a few days. It just depends on the two people and whether or not they open up.”

She wondered if that was the crux of the problem. Anko had been notoriously closed off since they began seeing each other, but those walls have cracked since then. Some have even come down. There were still things Sakura wanted to know, but each new piece kept pulling her in. She had long since accepted that nothing would push her away.

“Is it because you think you don’t know me or that I don’t know you?” she finally asked, diving toward the crux of her hunch. “Because we can change that.” _Please let me change that._ “It doesn’t have to stay that way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: “There’s a shortage of perfect asses in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.”

_Shit._

She knew what that tone meant. The low one, a little raspy like when Anko had one too many cigars with her whiskey. Not that Sakura complained, the taste was always worth it. But when she used that tone without those things to create it, when she looked at her with sharp eyes that weren’t quite seeing what was in front of her and instead focusing on what she was thinking–- 

Sakura had seen that look too many times to not know what was going to happen. 

It definitely wasn’t _Sakura_ Anko was talking to. Oh no, Sakura wouldn’t have thought to do half the things to herself that Anko had. This entire thing had been a learning experience from day one, as if her lover enjoyed making her try new things. 

Anko also really liked her ass, liked turning it red under the palm of her hand. Liked hearing the cries as the stinging smacks resounded through the room. Anko once admitted to loving the way her cheeks bounced with the impact, how she could see the hit continue for a moment. 

Sakura craned her neck as far as she could to see. Hard enough as it was with her chest pressed against the mattress, but she managed to watch as Anko went into the closet. Oh no. 

She emerged with a belt, one of Sakura’s leather ones she accidentally left over. Her eyes widened in anticipation laced with a small amount of fear while her core clenched in excitement. She’d never used anything else on her, not yet. 

“ _Oh God_.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: Bras off! Panties off! Time for bed. Except not the sleeping kind of bed. The other kind. You know, the kind Anko enjoys the most? Ass up, please and thank you.

It was like this after every exam period. Weeks that saw their time together dwindling until it was nearly non-existent for Sakura to finish her finals and finally have a break until the start of the next semester. Only once more and then she would be doing her residency, which she figured was something Anko was looking forward to.

Usually, she had a bit of time to herself before the woman came in to monopolize her time. This semester, Sakura had trudged in not two hours after her last exam before she found her face pressed against the pillow and Anko’s hands roaming down her back. The protests would have been significant if Sakura hadn’t been looking forward to this herself.

It had been a hell of a finals week and she needed this relief.

Sakura was unusually compliant and abnormally vocal when the woman started in on her. Wherever Anko moved her, Sakura went without fuss, allowing herself to be twisted and turned into all sorts of positions for better access. Moans and cries fell from her lips and she didn’t even think about withholding her pleas. No, with how slick she was and how much her breasts ached and just how long it had been since she was fucked well and truly senseless, Sakura couldn’t bring herself to resist one bit.

So when Anko drew her mouth away and stilled her fingers just when Sakura was about to dive straight off the edge into a wonderful abyss, she whined. Long and high as her thighs quivered and her core throbbed and her fingers fisted into the sheets. “Anko– _please_.”

She only got a swat across one ass cheek in answer. 

“That’s one,” came the voice behind her and in that instant, Sakura knew this was payback for the nights she’d had to cancel because she was studying. _Shit_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: "me? JEALOUS?!….. HAHAHAHAHahaHAHAhAhahHA… well, yes. like. that should be kind of obvious. and expected."

There were small moments Sakura treasured with Anko. Most memories she had with the woman were special, but ones like these reminded her exactly why she fell in love in the first place. Loving Anko had not been easy, not quietly to herself and definitely not after admitting it to her. But Sakura had endured.

A small smile was on her face as she watched her girlfriend, eyes soft and heart cooing in fondness as Anko’s words. She was jealous, possessive, demanding, and at first, those traits were driving harsh stakes through their tenuous relationship. Now though, those traits were welcomed.

Welcomed because they’d learned to accept each other and accept what was growing between them. Sakura’s own possessiveness matched Anko’s, just in different ways. 

Sakura’s voice was soft as she leaned in a placed a chaste kiss to her lips. “You have nothing to be jealous of.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: “Is this a kissing book?”

“Anko.” She stifled her laughter in her throat. Oh, she would never get enough of an intoxicated Anko – it was almost as if she were a different person.

She wasn’t, not really. Still the same Anko that Sakura knew and adored, but with less…hostility. More open. A touch of innocent curiosity that always pulled tender affection from Sakura. 

Especially now when Anko was flipping through Sakura’s new book, a romantic thriller that would be a definite help during downtime. 

“Yes, it’s a kissing book.” She gingerly took the book from Anko’s grasp before something happened. Like Anko suddenly deciding she wanted to read it. Didn’t happen often, but Sakura wasn’t taking that chance. “As in there’s a lot of kissing in it. Something you’re interested in?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A picture with two women in the kitchen, both in various stages of undress.

“Anko.” 

Her hands were first, sliding down her waist, caressing her hips as thumbs dipped into her underwear. 

“ _Anko_.” 

She was more insistent this time, with those hands sliding up to caress her stomach. Lips touched her neck, starting at her ear and nibbling their way down. 

“Dammit, Anko–” 

Those hands gripped, _hard_ , and pulled her back, small movements grinding her ass back into the woman’s nude form. 

The pot fell to the counter when Sakura realized it, her own hands reaching back, touching the long expanse of bare skin available to her. “ _Oh_.” She felt those lips smile against her neck – _she could see the devilish gleam in her eyes, the tug of power at the corner of that smile, the taste of wild in her expression_ – and then teeth dragged down her neck. 

This time, Anko’s name was a moan. She was rewarded with those hands moving up to tease the tips of her breasts. Her shirt went with them, bunched up under her arms as Anko nosed aside the large collar, her lips, teeth, and tongue exploring the bared skin. She stopped fighting after a well-placed nip and fully sank into the woman’s hold.

Finally, a hand, a talented, dexterous hand, slid down the expanse of Sakura’s stomach, underneath the cotton panties she was wearing, down down _down_ until her hips bucked. 

“ _Fuck_.” She felt Anko smile against her shoulder again, this one more teeth, Sakura’s mind supplied. She seeped, coating those fingers as they teased between her lips. When one pressed against her clit, she jerked again. 

Oh, but this wasn’t enough. Turning, one hand finally left that naked hip to fist into her hair. It was a sloppy kiss, Sakura’s neck feeling the strain of the angle all too quickly, but it was enough. 

Moaning Anko’s name was always sweeter when her taste was on Sakura’s tongue. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: "it’s hard to get rid of people who don’t know you hate them."

A glare should have been sufficient reaction to Anko’s spectacular way of saying Sakura wasn’t honest enough. Only thing – it was true. Ever since this woman found out she was seeing another woman, Sakura hadn’t been able to get away.

She’d expected Anko to stake her claim the first time it ever came up, stating quite clearly just how established they were in this relationship. Anko had always been adamant about her ownership, something Sakura didn’t actually mind. She liked being claimed. She liked the brand of Anko’s possession. It reminded her of discussion and emotions and horrible fights that finally tore down walls and opened to one of the most precious things Sakura could call her own.

But it had been different. Anko, it seemed, was waiting for something. Either that, or she was enjoying seeing just how ruffled Sakura got, how easily this woman got under her skin.

“How could she possibly not understand I’m not interested?” she hissed. “I’ve done _everything_ to make myself perfectly clear.”

 _Except_ , of course, be horrifically blunt in her rejection.

Sakura took a drink and looked back at Anko to see her expression stating the exact same thing: it was Sakura’s turn to stake claim on Anko, and she was going to have to shove it in this woman’s face in order to finally get some peace.

Well shit.

Finishing her drink, Sakura hoped Anko was ready to have a lap full of her girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: Loud cackling from the bedroom as Anko tries on one of Sakura's bras. This shit isn't gonna fit.

What–-

No. Absolutely not. There was _no way_ – Only there was. Anko was standing in front of mirror, laughing at the sight in said mirror. What on earth possessed the woman to pull on that lacy green thing was beyond Sakura, but she found her lips twitching.

“You’re going to break my favorite bra.” She should be insulted, seeing her _girlfriend_ finding such delight at the blatant difference in the size of their breasts, but it was too funny. Far too funny to see Anko spilling out _everywhere_. It was downright obscene.

“If you really wish to do this, can you at least try on a bra I don’t like anymore?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: “I fight gangs for local charities and stuff.”

“You?” 

A pink eyebrow raised in response. 

“You fight gangs?

“Actually, that’s totally believable, but you fight gangs for free?”

Lips quirked as she stepped closer, hands caressing the curve of Anko’s waist.

“I mean, I’m not against it, but this seems like a new endeavor.”

They slid around and Sakura pulled her close.

“You could’ve just told me you walked into a door and I would have accepted it, but now I really wanna know where the bruise came from.”

She slid her tongue down the tendon of Anko’s neck before lightly closing her teeth around her shoulder.

“Or I’ll ‘forget’ to make you coffee before I leave.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: You know I love you, right? But I have every intention of fucking you like I don't

For the most part, ‘no’ meant ‘no’ in their bedroom. They had built the communication between them, established the history to expand, and worked together to understand what was needed. But every once in a while lines were tested. Sometimes Anko liked to push limits, see how far she could twist Sakura to her whim and string her out until Anko found her own personal satisfaction in beautiful submission. For the most part, those moments were a loving, gentle coax to something new. Others, it was a nosedive into blissful, wonderful punishment.

This time would be punishment.

The command to not come was expected. Anko loved edging Sakura until she was delirious and begging and Sakura had learned to love it, too. The harness was next, keeping her still and unmoving while Anko laid out a selection of toys and lube within reach. Any moment, she would start – but first, she would rake that gaze along Sakura’s bare skin and watch as a shiver followed. Another testament to the reaction Anko caused.

Sakura could lose herself easily when submitting. The cruel twinge in Anko’s voice usually spurred enough spite to see whatever she was tasked with through. The rough slide of Anko’s hands always brought out moans and sounds to fill the room. Sakura loved every minute of it. She would see bruises for days in perfect imprints of Anko’s fingers, though it would take no time at all before she ceased to fight. Sometimes – sometimes, Sakura could fight. Not this time.

Times when Anko wanted to leave their emotions at the door and simply fuck were not ones that Sakura fought in. She didn’t enjoy them because Anko turned too cruel. But when Sakura submitted immediately? _That_ was worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: She's been in a fairly good mood lately. No particular reason why, really. Just happy her girlfriend is back for a few weeks. And for once, their first stop is not the bedroom -- though they'll obviously end up there eventually. But she's going to take all the time she fucking wants to appreciate the woman in front of her first. Anko has her arms around Sakura's neck and a goofy smile on her face. "You're very cute like this." A quick kiss. "Maybe tell me what you want so I can give it to you?"

Someone was happy.

Sakura was happy, too. Finally home after a long conference across the country with five days before she has to return to work and no traveling in the foreseeable future, how could she not be? _Granted_ , being back to Anko is probably the biggest perk out of being home, but no way was she going to admit that now. That would come later when she’s not wearing a stitch of clothing and her breathing has finally calmed back down.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Sakura responds anyway, returning that too quick kiss as she unraveled the scarf from her neck. It went by the door with her shoes and her coat and she was left in a simple polo and jeans.

It was kinda cute. It’s why she picked it out, mixing cute with comfortable. But pair that with her ponytail and sneakers and Sakura looked like a little co-ed on her way to a lacrosse meeting.

Her girlfriend probably already had three ideas churning underneath that giddy smile.

“Right now, I want to eat.” Her stomach echoed the sentiment. “I skipped lunch and came straight here.”

 _In other words, I thought you were more important than food_.

“So feed me first, and then I can think of what else I want you to do.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: "Fuck--haa---" Anko's head falls back against the wall, her fingers curled tight in Sakura's hair. She feels weak in the knees, head light, every little bit of intelligent thought gone. It's all Sakura's fault. Not that this is a problem that she has a desire to fix any time soon. In fact, Anko would prefer if it got much, much worse before it got better. She whimpers at the press of Sakura's tongue, and presses forward.

Anko makes these sounds whenever she can’t find her tongue. Frustrated, husky, earthy, usually resonating from deep in her chest or a whine that spirals from the back of her throat and Sakura can’t get enough of them. Will never get enough of them. And when paired with the arch of her neck and hands gripping harder into pink hair, Sakura only wants to hear more.

God, she tastes so _good_. So wet, so warm, slick as Sakura teases her tongue up and down Anko’s slit. She knows what her girlfriend wants – usually something of the hard and fast variety so Anko can find her brain again and turn Sakura into a moaning mess, but that doesn’t mean Sakura is going to give it. No, right now, Sakura is going to take in all the needy moans and the press of hands in her hair and the quiver of thighs parting to allow her into one of her favorite places on earth.

Her face is going to be covered. Not that this deters Sakura from pressing closer, looking up the length of Anko’s body as she thrusts her tongue into Anko’s greedy cunt. The quiver in those thighs come again as muscles try to clench around the slipper muscle and Sakura watches in greed as her breasts heave under the breath she has to take. So sensitive, those peaks are. Another favorite place for her, nipping and sucking while her fingers coax out more of this heaven from her girlfriend.

Not right now. Not when she can nibble on parted flesh, sweep her tongue up and down the slit before thrusting in again. And when Anko’s hips start moving, Sakura is just mean enough to latch her lips over that clit and suck. Not enough to get her off, Anko realizes. And the frustrated growl that echoes this small room tell her just how much Anko will pay Sakura back for that.

She can’t wait.

But she doesn’t let it hurry her pace any further. No threat from Anko will keep spur Sakura faster. Not a single thing she could do would have Sakura make this quick and fast, robbing her of the sight of shivers trailing her spine and the flex of thighs as Anko attempts to hold her in place. 

Pity that she doesn’t get to please Anko like this often. The woman is so stubborn, though Sakura doesn’t complain about the usual dynamics between them. If anything, the less frequent times she can please Anko makes them all more special, all more enjoyable. All more fucking sexy. 

Her own thighs press together as her core pulses around emptiness when Anko arches her back. She’s getting close, Sakura knows it. And with this being the third build without one single push, she wonders if it’s time to end it. No, it wouldn’t end. Anko would shoot off into a pleasure that awes Sakura every time, but it wouldn’t be the end of this encounter. It wouldn’t end until they’re both sweaty and boneless and sated.

And Sakura realizes she’s greedy. Too greedy with Anko. She wants to watch her spiral, she wants to feel her body contract and writhe and slump at only pleasure Sakura can give. She wants to imprint herself as thoroughly into Anko as Anko has done to her. She wants Anko to know who she’s with, who she will be with, and who gives her all that she could ever want.

Right now, Sakura gives her that release. Two lithe fingers slip in and press, her lips fasten around her clit, and Sakura finally pushes her over that edge.

God, she’d never get enough of that sight. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: Valentine's day is a twelve hour work day for the both of them. There's no time for romance when you're exhausted, so Sakura's gift is simple: Anko gets the bath ready for her, guilty pleasure novella and all. Sakura can bathe and Anko with sit by the tub and work on papers and maybe, /maybe/ if they aren't too worn out by the end of it, there will be lazy kisses in the bed

She’d barely managed to drag her feet through the door, surprise Chinese takeout in hand. After long shifts, cooking was usually the last thing on either of their minds and she’d long since learned that surprising Anko with food was a much better gift than flowers or chocolates. Those were better given on days off when Anko had the energy to actually respond.

Her girlfriend was nowhere in the front of the apartment as Sakura slipped off her shoes. Her bag was next, hanging next to the door and coat draped hung on the rack before she went looking for her, takeout, exhaustion, and all.

Finding hints of her presence in the bathroom wasn’t such a surprise, but discovering the bath drawn and her favorite trashy romance already prepped and ready definitely was. Sakura was suddenly grateful she’d asked for extra egg rolls and an order of rangoon. 

She was down to her underwear and finding her bra clasp when Anko appeared in the doorway. “I hope you don’t mind me eating in the bath?” she shot over her shoulder before sliding the comfortable hipsters down her thighs. “And you better be keeping me company.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: Hi girlfriend. Come with her. Back to the bathroom they go to get a little handsy while everyone else does whatever the fuck they are doing.

Once, Sakura thought her days of sloppy make-outs and hushed trysts were gone with her undergrad. Since grad school, where people took things more seriously and she didn’t go to so many parties, the only quickies she had were naps in the library.

Anko had changed all of that.

Which was why Sakura didn’t waste any time sucking her girlfriend’s tongue in her mouth while her hands quickly undid those jeans so she could finally grip the ass she’d been staring at all day. Anko knew what these jeans did to her, with the extra seam outlining the top curve and the pockets just begging for Sakura’s hand to slide in. Also didn’t help that the woman had to wear a lower cut top.

Anko’s jeans were halfway down her legs and Sakura’s mouth was nibbling a path down a wonderful curve of breast when the woman apparently had enough. Not long before Sakura’s control was stripped away and Anko’s mouth was on _her_ , hands doing everything they could to pull out sounds she absolutely didn’t want to emit. 

Her elbow knocked the sink on, the flush of water a small damper to the moan spilling out when Anko shouldered her way between Sakura’s thighs. As much as she might complain about her girlfriend’s particular appetite whenever it inconvenienced Sakura most, it certainly didn’t keep her from fisting that gorgeous purple hair and directing her right where she wanted that tongue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: Rests her chin on Sakura's head. What a cutie.

For the most part, Sakura loved their height difference. Being able to tuck herself under her girlfriend’s chin, listen to the steady beat of her heart, nuzzle into the overabundant cleavage that Sakura absolutely adored, it all worked. Except times like these, when Anko used the top of her head as a chin rest while they both looked at the freshly painted wall to their new dining room.

 _Their_ dining room. Not Anko’s, not Sakura’s, not the apartment they had rented, but _theirs_. In _their_ house. The thought brought about such a large smile, Sakura almost ignored the frustration on her girlfriend’s antics.

“What do you think of the color?” she asked anyway. “I was thinking a huge mirror, but now I’m wondering if we want frames? _Oooh_ or maybe shelves to hold things from our travels?”

 _Travels_ meaning all the places Sakura dragged Anko around to when they visited Kuri. At first, Anko had barely tolerated it. Now, she viewed the trinkets as little memorable trophies of all the different places she’d made Sakura come in her pants. If she were lucky. Too many places had Sakura ended up naked and rushing to get dressed again before they were caught.

Anko was always a touch sadistic, enjoying that scramble while Sakura’s knees were still wobbling after Anko had her way with her.

“And I’m thinking a circular table? We’ll probably eat at the bar more times than not, but it would be nice to have a place to sit when we invite your sister over. Or my parents.” Or when Sakura’s old friends finally caught wind of their house and burst in for a welcome party. She bit back a grimace at explaining _that_ to Anko…though she could claim innocence and leave Naruto to the explanations himself.

The thought had merit. Even Sasuke would enjoy watching Anko ream the man a new asshole.

“Earth to Anko,” she said after a bit of silence. “Are you even listening or is my butt distracting you again?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anko: They're watching some superhero movie -- Anko really isn't paying attention to which one. Sakura just has a crush on Thor that she insists on burdening Anko with. It's not /that/ big of a deal, especially when wandering hands reveal what Sakura has on under her skirt. Thor can wait. Anko now has new plans for her girlfriend. (Alternatively, Thor can continue, but so will Anko. If Sakura wants to get off watching Chris Hemsworth beating people up with his hammer, so be it.)

Geez, this man was hot. Like, over-the-moon, heaven-on-earth, body-sculpted-in-a-lab-and-he’s-not-Captain-America hot. The man can wear a goddamn eye patch and still make her want to lick his throat. Short or long hair, two eyes or one, dressed in armor and a red cloak or just a jacket and pair of jeans, he could pull off absolutely anything. No one should ever be allowed to be that attractive.

It’s not the first time she’s seen the movie, but it is the first time she’s watched it with Anko. Sakura knew better than to watch the previous ones with her girlfriend around. It was one thing to talk about how ridiculously hot this man was, another thing entirely to crush while her girlfriend was in the room. Her possessive, jealous girlfriend who might or might not have an issue with the amount of want Sakura held in her tiny body for a man on the screen.

Anko had no reason to be jealous of her crush on an actor, but Anko had no reason to be jealous of a lot of things. Sometimes, rationale didn’t quite beat out possessiveness. 

It seemed, though, that this wasn’t the case. Almost as if she was amused at Sakura’s awful pining of a married man playing a fictional character. And really, the muscle mass alone was cause to sit up and pay attention, but then you add in just how capable he is with his hands– _unf_. Sakura had worked out a lot of her frustration after these movies with Anko.

And judging from the hand sneaking up her thigh, Anko doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.

She’s going to find her wet. Sakura already knows this. It’s hard not to be when she’s sitting on Anko’s couch and they have the expanse of the afternoon to spend to themselves. But it’s also not hard when she’s watching the sexiest man alive dazzle the screen with his athleticism _while_ on the couch with her crazy sexy girlfriend who really, really, _really_ knows how to use her tongue. And fingers. And– well…everything.

So when those fingers tease over the bared skin of her butt cheek to slide in and find that Sakura decided to not wear underwear today, she knew she wasn’t going to see the rest of the movie.

(Not that it’s _her_ fault. Wearing panties around Anko is a waste of time because they either get ripped off and Sakura has to replace them, or they get tossed into the abyss where Sakura won’t find them for at least two weeks. Seriously. It’s just so much easier to go without.

Plus, less irritation after shaving that morning.)

She’s three seconds away from blissful release when Anko pulls her fingers away. Fuck. Sakura whimpers as the woman brings those fingers up to her lips and watches Sakura as she licks them off. Then, she’s on her back, legs spread and skirt flipped over Anko’s head and– “ _Holy shit, right there, Anko. God, right there!”_ –grinding without an ounce of shame against Anko’s face. She’s so close, she’s so wet, she’s so fucking ready, and she’s not even attempting to keep the sound of her begging off her lips.

Anko likes turning Sakura into a writhing, begging mess. Sakura likes this, too, but some days she likes her pride more, and then Anko sets out to remind her that pride does not even come close to matching how great an orgasm feels. Today is not a day that Sakura is thinking about pride.

Today is a day that Sakura is only thinking about giving Anko exactly what she wants and giving it loudly and proudly and quickly so she can finally get on with getting off. Repeatedly.

So she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
